


Light

by Allie_6



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_6/pseuds/Allie_6
Summary: 2015/9 備份
Relationships: John Connor/Kyle Reese (Terminator)





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> 2015/9 備份

天已經黑了。  
他們狼狽地躲進這間屋子的大門時，天空就已是橙紅混著暗紫，漸漸地無法看清週糟事物。  
在抓著白晝僅剩不多的可視時間極盡匆忙地搞清這棟建築是舊時的一間廢棄廠房，並因Kyle慌亂踢倒一箱貨物，讓他們瞭解了這裡大約是個飲料倉後，天邊最末一點光線終於消沒殆盡，進入了一片漆黑的狀態。  
好極了，起碼他們不是誤闖什麼敵人大本營，不會被直接印上條碼送去做人體實驗。Kyle內心自嘲與安慰相參，側頭往John的方向看了一眼，即便失去視覺，這行為本身還是讓他多了點安心。

四周一片安靜，沒有機械的運轉聲或終結者生冷的蹩音，只有偶爾風吹響的沙沙聲由廠外的低矮草叢斷續傳來。推測了沒有敵人在附近，Kyle一邊試圖緩下還沒從被追趕轉換為潛伏狀態而砰砰過快的心跳，一邊悉悉簌簌翻找起背包，卻被John開口阻止。

「等等再找，先進去。」

壓低後的熟悉聲線在黑暗中仍起到了安撫的效果，John憑感覺成功拍上Kyle的肩，Kyle最後一些的躁動和不安終於被捻熄。他在漆黑之中點了點頭，順著John放在自己身上的手回搭上對方的上臂，然後開始摸黑試著往裡走更多些。

他們摸過了數座應該是貨架的東西後，John幾次暫停的閉眼與睜眼確認過沒有光源進來——同時代表也不太可能會洩出去——導致引來遠處的敵人，才拉住Kyle停下，摸開了對方的軍包，撈出備有的手電筒打開。

兩排幾公尺高的貨架上堆的都是瓶瓶罐罐，印證了他們稍早時這是間飲料廠的推論。架子上頭的飲料罐同這空間裡的所有東西一樣，在審判日後長久的閒置下覆蓋了層厚厚的灰。

John隨手拿起一瓶，拇指腹揩掉了表面的塵埃，看清瓶子標籤後幾乎想吹聲口哨，不過還是改以低聲的驚歎代替：「可口可樂？Wow、真沒想到，是吧？」

他甸了甸手中的瓶子看了眼Kyle，卻發現對方正不明所以地看著自己。  
他忘了，Kyle當然不會知道什麼是可口可樂，那是屬於末日前部份人類享有的共同記憶，通常代表著輕鬆愉快，還有高熱量，當然。而對於1997年後出生的孩子們來說，那些通常都很陌生，如何和機器抗爭存活下去才是他們會面對到的常識課題。  
一種含糖碳酸飲料？這是標準答案，卻不是正確答案。他張了張口發現不知如何和Kyle解釋可口可樂的意義，於是作罷。

※

情況有些失控。

昨日深夜時在John的指揮下，反抗軍們又成功攻下了一座天網的據點，救出了被囚禁著的人們。但就在零晨鋒火告一段落、退回基地的途中，他們遭到了意料之外的襲擊。被關押著的人類之中混了部份終結者，數量不是很多，不是足夠能正面壓過在場士兵的火力。但是當在混亂的人群間無法立即有效的分辨出敵我時，一切就變得很糟糕。

他們小隊幾乎整個被打散消滅。在John剛擺平正面的兩個敵人後一轉頭，就看見跟在自己身邊也有幾年的Baron在自己身後被機械捅穿胸口，而Kyle從旁閃出並用火箭炮轟飛了那個終結者的頭。然後他們一起衝進了一條貌似廢棄已久的地下管線維修通道，在裡頭又解決了三個追在身後的仿生人，並再移動了不知多久，直到他們認為在自己也不熟的地道裡亂繞似乎也不是上策，才重新回到了地面並壓低身穿越了大片及膝草叢躲進這間荒野中、感覺離危險地區較遠的建築。

放下手中的可樂瓶，John打開了通訊器，卻只聽到咂沙咂沙的雜音，但並沒有伸手把他關掉。

「在他們通過頻道定位到我們之前，會不會先引來那些機械？」

「賭看看了。」

相較於Kyle的憂慮，John的語調卻顯得相對泰然許多。比起口中的下注說法，他更相信心裡的直覺——還有命運。

時空悖論。他知道自己起碼最少應該要再活個四年、活到他把Kyle送回到過去，這樣他此刻才有可能存在於此。

所以他不畏懼。

  
他們小心翼翼的巡了一圈工廠內部，除去過期許久的可樂，沒有發現什麼機械或是可用資源的蹤跡，但是卻找到了由許多橫鐵桿相接而成的簡易長鐵梯附在牆面，直達幾米高的窗戶。

John想先上去探一探，但拗不過Kyle堅持，還是讓對方當了先鋒。Kyle在爬到窗邊時向外探了一圈，發現外部牆面還有梯子繼續往上，於是他踩上窗框、翻了個身，伸手反抓住外側的梯槓，到了窗外又繼續爬。

過了不久，John的對講機傳出了Kyle的聲音：「呃……我不確定，或許這邊會比較安全。」

John爬上去後發現外部梯子直達微斜的屋頂，屋頂上頭沒有任何遮蔽物，但比起在樓下室內躲藏，確實可能比較安全，如果他們待在地面上看不到的死角的話。論在黑暗中靠聲音或震動的定位技巧，他們絕對比不過機械，更何況他們現在也已累得有些力不從心、身上還帶有些傷——不在要害上，但多少還是會影響行動。假如不幸的還有敵人找上門，在漆黑的貨架間舉著手電筒狂奔無疑只是個活標靶，但關著手電筒跑的話他們又可能會先把自己撞暈。而在屋頂，空中如果有天網的爪牙他們遠遠就能看見，更何況外面現在一片漆黑，他們絕對能在探照燈打到他們之前先翻回屋內；甚至可能更幸運，待在上頭能讓他們躲過地面追來尋視的敵人。於是John說了聲「幹得好」，然後他們雙雙挪動到屋頂靠進脊梁中央的地方坐了下來。  
通訊器依舊只有雜音，手電筒在出來室外前為了低調都先關掉了。他們倆乾坐著一陣子後，John率先往後躺了下來，手枕著頭，仰看著夜空。  
沒有光害的穹頂黑得如墨，空中沒有月亮，幾光年外群星的熾亮投影在天幕上，明明滅滅，像是細碎白鑽撒在黑色絲綢布幕上，彷彿伸手可及，實際上卻遙遠而虛渺。

一旦停下來休息，昨夜到現在發生的一切便突然全部湧入腦海。因為自己的疏於防範，這次傷亡了多少平民、失去了多少士兵，那些人都因他的指令而死，而這些是否又真的有它的必要？

剛才帶著Kyle逃亡時他盡可能的把這些思緒都先放置一邊，但他現在只想儘快把那些找回來，在感性的波瀾淹沒理性前抽出有用的資訊加以整理以準備日後的反擊，然後把其他雜思都在回歸基地前盡數丟棄。

他深知即使自己表現得只有一絲動搖，在底下跟隨他的人們眼中卻會被放大到十倍百倍甚至更多，一支軍隊一旦意念開始渙散，那就無疑就是未戰先敗。此時此地只有他和Kyle，夜色中誰也看不清楚誰，這是最為適合理清思緒的時刻，足夠隱蔽、且他知道身邊的人會在他無暇顧及其他時替他看守。

「所以，可口可樂到底是什麼？」

Kyle終究還是不合時宜的開口了，盯著一旁天邊的星河、若無其事地追問。就在John幾乎還是要被自責的情緒擊潰前，即便他已極力的想脫出只會讓自己更加疲憊卻無濟於事的思考迴圈，但仍然。

「去你的，Kyle。」

他有些惱於自己知道對方抓的時機絕對不是巧合。

※ 

John用了大段毫無重點的話試圖講述可口可樂之於當代人們的意義，然後最後發現自己應該還是沒解釋清楚——就是，出生在審判日之前的人就會懂、但之後的，如Kyle Reese，還是不會懂。

「——反正，你不會明白的。」

John有些憤慨地說道，然後得到了對方一句言不由衷的「抱歉」。

「噢，別說。」John故意用了略帶困擾的語氣拒絕了Kyle的道歉，即便他知道對方也並沒有當真，「……謝了。」他確實是解釋得有些生氣，因為挫敗——Kyle還是完全沒懂，哪怕其中一點——但那感覺已遠比先前的好上太多。

「不會。」Kyle回答道，聲音很輕，像是飄落的羽毛——細緻而柔軟，和他先前的發言行為一樣。

無人接話，周圍再次靜了下來。只有通信器微弱的雜音和風吹動草原的聲響依舊，天頂燦爛的星空深隧得似是能把人吸進去。一瞬間John覺得彷彿回到過去，回到1997年前某個平凡的夜裡，他還是個平凡的叛逆期青少年——當然有些背景因素讓他也不是那麼尋常，但還是足夠不值一提。那時他逃了課在網吧廝混到身無分文而被迫回家，連公車都坐不了，只能大半夜沿著馬路徒步；然而到家時卻發現自己寄宿的那家人早已經把大門鎖上，他知道自己從不被他們待見，就乾脆就翻上屋頂，在上頭就這麼躺了下來準備過一晚。那時的星星也是如此繁密，而煙硝還很遙遠，遠得遙不可及，和自己那訴說預言而被關押的母親一樣。他一個人待在屋子上頭反覆咀嚼著孤獨，想著他那未曾謀面的父親如果還在的話是不是一切就不會那麼糟，又或者他們可能因為合不來導致情況更加混亂。  
如今看來後者完全是他的多慮，而有時候他甚至因此感到輕微焦慮，即便他一直試圖拒絕承認這問題。眼下要顧及的東西已經夠多了，對抗天網、擊退終結者、帶領反抗軍、拯救被關押的平民，他沒有興趣自己再去多挖掘些什麼，那太累了。

Kyle是他一手培育的最親近的部下、最信任的戰友，在回到那個有著沒過期可樂的時空、與Sarah Connor相遇之前，這樣的認知就足夠Kyle無憂無礙地生存下去了，而這同時也是兩人在當前最切合實際的關係定位。

「……那真的挺不錯的，你應該試試。對了，一定得冰，沒冰的簡直不能喝。」  
「呃？」  
「可樂。」  
Kyle以為John在暗指未來勝利後的圖景，摸不著頭緒的應了聲好。這卻讓John忍不住想像Kyle回到過去如觀光客般試喝那飲料的情形，輕笑出聲。

然後黑暗中，John感覺到Kyle也試著躺了下來，就在他身邊，手臂還能輕微接觸到的親近。John不知道的是Kyle正糾結於是否該再進一步把他的手背覆上自己的，他只覺得在什麼都看不清的狀況下，這樣的距離反而恰到好處的讓人安心。接連的戰鬥和奔走消耗了大量的精力，一旦稍微鬆懈，不出多少時間，陣陣睏睠感就如徐緩的浪潮襲來，使得John不禁連連打起了哈欠。

「你不會睡著吧，Kyle？」

在意識沉降到深處前，他半是打趣的詢問，然而還沒有聽清楚Kyle回應，視野中的星空就已黯去。模糊中他感覺到自己的手被另一人的掌心覆上，溫暖而教人眷戀。在夢與現實之間，他回握了對方。

※ 

John再次睜開雙眼的時候四周已不再黑得深手不見五指，穹頂已刷了層微光，而地平線那頭透亮的朝日隱隱而發。感謝上帝，他們倆都不小心睡著的期間似乎沒有發生什麼糟糕的事。Kyle也有睡著，但似乎已經醒了有一小段時間，John會這樣判斷是因為他張開眼的時候看到對方臉上睡痕還在、聽到自己醒過來後叫了他的名字，才後知後覺地似因窘迫別過了頭，並由此推測出對方可能盯著自己看了有一會才會有這種反應。他沒去深究什麼，理由之一是這本就沒什麼可探究，之二是即將升起的旭日吸引了他大部份注意力，顯然Kyle也是。

歷經長夜的等待和時間確實的推移變化讓他們幾乎無法不盯著光團將升起的天邊一點直發愣。機械統治的時代裡人們避居於地下，沐浴陽光是種遙遠奢侈的夢。即便John作為救世主引領人們揭旗反抗並屢戰常勝，安逸地待在機械可輕易搜索的地表之上仍舊難以想像，更何況像是現在這樣在屋頂上看著日出。不過John還是首先回過了神來，視線掃了一圈周圍以防有什麼不是時候的突擊。理應天色亮起他們不應該再待在如此明顯的地方，但他不想現在下去室內。假設他再更早些、離日出更久些時就醒的話他絕對會這麼做，但他已經穩當的待到現在了，所以他不想，起碼也想要等完日頭升起。而Kyle則是完全還沒有從感官與心靈的超載震撼中反應過來，安靜卻又激動，始終看著天邊。

然後太陽昇起了。

最先是光邊的一點，然後延展成細線，那絲切般細小的光帶漸漸變寬、逐漸成形為細瘦的扁丘，再來增長成半圓，再超過那之後時間像是加速推進般，歷經沒幾次眨眼就已是一輪軟白色的光盤浮掛在天邊那條基線之上。

溫和的朝陽迎面撒在Kyle憆著的正臉、在John方才巡視而挪過的側身、也在廠房的東面屋頂、牆壁和這片荒涼土地上。

Kyle終於回過了神，並轉頭看向John，發現對方也正在看者他，側頭的角度讓他一半的臉埋藏在陰影裡，但那雙蒼綠的眼睛卻亮得驚人。

一時間誰都沒有說話、也沒有移動，某種情緒在此時並排坐著的兩人之間醞釀了起來，伴隨著發酵熱而騷動不安。

Kyle突然覺得自己有可能……沒準可以、或許能夠在下一秒彎過身，親吻對方。不似幾年前那般藉著孩子氣的撒嬌去偷渡別有用心的吻在對方的眉間或側臉，而是直接吻在對方的唇上、用指尖描摹對方五官和肌理的曲線，從額與頰側的傷疤沿著脖頸往下到衣物所覆蓋的那些地方，一如他在每個旖膩的夢裡和幻想中所做的。此時此刻他幾乎能確信這麼做並不會像自己所擔心的那樣，被對方憎惡、鄙夷或是唾棄。

但是Kyle還未來得及做任何事，John卻先笑了出來。不是促狹或尷尬的那種，只是含著一種微妙的柔情彎起了眼，同時卻也轉開了頭、手撐地站了起來。

「看夠就差不多該下去了。」John再次看向他的時候眼睛裡的那種亮光已經消失了，但柔軟還在，他站到仍坐著的Kyle身前向他伸出手，讓Kyle恍忽間又想起最初他們相遇的時候。在陰暗濕冷的下水道裡，高大的男人站在自己跟前、影子覆映在自己矮小稚幼的身上，他卻彷若見到了光。  
Kyle握住了眼前那隻手，一如當初，如今站起的身量卻已能並肩。

遠方忽然傳來直昇機槳葉喀噠喀噠的聲響，腰間的通信器也響起了呼叫，Kyle抬頭看到後方遠遠正向他們飛來的隊友，知道他們終於得救了。他們倆互換了個眼色，爬下壁梯，穿過倉庫內層層貨架，出了大門。昨晚夜間詭譎的無際草原在朝陽中彷若不是同一片，隨風晃動的晨露在原野上閃閃發光延續到視野盡頭。

John走到陽光下，偏著頭肅著表情和對講機講述著他們的確切座標，一面提醒他們防犯天網的追兵，並確認目前反抗軍的大致情況。剛才屋頂上所展露的那點柔軟現已完全不見蹤跡，但Kyle知道它們始終都在。

總有一天，Kyle荒誕的在機械仍舊肆意橫行的土地上想著，總有一天，當戰役結束、勝利來臨之後，他要建座小房子，木造的那種，並且在前頭種植大片的小麥或玉米。他會成為一個農夫，不再是個滿身煙硝的戰士，而John也會脫下戰甲，不再需要承載人們集於一身的希望，對於能否達成人們期盼、是否每個戰略所失去的士兵都是無法避免且必要的愁緒卻無法消解。他們能夠閒暇時在屋前的台階上飲個兩杯或許能夠成功、也或許仍舊失敗的私釀果酒，或者是去原野中獵個野兔或是狼，而非收拾這些僵冷的破銅爛鐵或被它們收拾。

他相信會有那樣的未來。他相信只要奮戰下去，終有一日他會能夠得到他想要的，不管是安逸平靜的日子、小房舍、農地……或是John。所以在那之前他拼盡全力也要活下去，和John一起，然後一同見證這場戰爭的終結、見證人類的新生。

兩架直升機終於駛到了他們面前，一部已經停妥，另一部正在緩緩降落。John走向已停好的那架，回頭瞥了一眼身後幾尺之外的人，看到Kyle又正在盯著自己瞧得出神時終於還是忍不住調侃：「你該這麼盯著看的不是我。」

「什麼？」Kyle見到John的嘴張合了幾下，但槳葉轉動的聲音實在太大了，他沒能聽清John到底說了什麼，只能拉高聲調喊回去。然而此時John已經坐進了其中一架直升機的副座裡，不知對裡面的人交待了什麼，讓對方下了機。

「我說，」救世主從機內探出頭，臉上的淺淡笑意在逆光中顯得不太真實，向Kyle大聲喚道：「你也該學會怎麼開直升機了！上來！」


End file.
